


You're not who I remember you to be

by Skinninglemons4fun



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, I WANT TO CRY, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Tales Of The SMP, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, What did you expect from me, all I write is angst, just watched TotSMP, pure angst, quackity and sapnap are sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinninglemons4fun/pseuds/Skinninglemons4fun
Summary: He should know this,He should know who they are.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	You're not who I remember you to be

**Author's Note:**

> overdone I know anyways have angst :) (also I don't know how to speak any spanish so apologies in advanced)

He should know this,

He should know who they are.

“Baby, honey, my love.” the taller brunette pleads out, voice cracking as Karl watches a tear glide across familiar cheekbones. His hands are shaky when they reach up to grab karl’s jaw, and he rests his weight onto the other’s palms. He doesn’t want to see him cry, but he doesn’t know how he can help. Hell, he didn’t even know how he got here in the first place, let alone know who they were. 

The other man, a ravenette, holds his left hand like a vice grip, but Karl doesn’t have the heart to tell him that it stung, not when he too looks like he’s about to start breaking down as well. “ _Te adoro para siempre, Te adoro para siempre_. Remember that, Karl?” and Karl shakes his head, watching the other glance frantically at him, some sort of panic fluttering underneath olive coloured eyelids. “You told that to me in the second month after you-” An exhale, “-you proposed to me.”

“Please tell me you remember, please, please, _por favor_.”

He wants to know what he knew before,

He wants to know how he can help.

“It was late at night, and we were lying in bed, counting the stars, doing s-something, fuck all- but then, you pulled this out of the pockets of your hoodie.” He opens up Karls palm to drop a sliver band onto it. The metal is warm, though it turns cold pretty easily under the night sky. “And then you told me that you were always going to love us, that we were your “ones and onlys”.”

“And then we hugged you until the sun started shinning through our windows, until you complained about how sweaty we were making you feel.” the brunette continued. “But we never stopped, and you stayed quiet for a little while longer.” Karl really wants to sympathize, but it’s like the brain swipe did more than remove just his memories. He willed himself to feel sorrow, to feel pity, anything, but nothing came up. Just a numb feeling that scatters throughout every bit of his brain. 

He needs to try

He needs to understand why

Now he’s quiet, because he doesn't know if he should let them mourn, or try to help what can’t be fixed. His body is tired, all this time warping really does numbers on your body. But he forces himself awake, this seemed more important than sleep anyways. 

“Coffee and banana pancakes.” The taller muffled, voice raw from over exertion and weak from the emotional baggage that he’d probably had to deal with after all this time. “That’s what you tasted like: Coffee and banana pancakes.” 

“I kissed you once before you told me to go brush my teeth, because you didn’t want to taste my “morning breath”.” He laughs, “I still remember your lips, peony pink that always dripped in metaphorical irony. But I was never bothered by it, because there was nothing in the world that you could have done that would have made me angry. Nothing at all.”

  
“Me and Sapnap, we were going to have a surprise party for when you got back from your trip. Niki helped with the decorations, and I paid Tubbo to bake a cake, cinnamon and honey, just like you always liked your cakes.” The shorter gulps back a breath of air, looking like he’s about to choke on his own words at the rate that they were pouring out of his mouth. “I was going to play you a cheesy song that I wrote the day before, and sap would pick you up, all fancy and shit, before dropping you onto a bed full of rose petals.”

“Guess we can’t really do that now, huh?”

  
He wishes

But there’s only so much wishing can do

Karl opens his mouth like he’s about to say something, before closing it shut. He’s almost always the talkative one, so this desire to remain quiet was completely foreign to him. 

“Well, say something!” Sapnap shouts, and it startles karl out of his daze. “How do you feel? What can we do to help? Do you remember anything at all?” 

“Please, we just want to help.”

And it looks like all his wishes has been used up.

“I’m sorry, I wish I could do something.”

  
_“Please don’t hate me for what I’ve done.”_


End file.
